onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 815
Chapter 815 is titled "Take Me with You!!". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc: Vol 9: Alabasta Kingdom. Vivi and Karoo learn about the Straw Hat Pirates' new bounties and Karoo is seen making a scrapbook of their accomplishments. Short Summary Pekoms reveals that Sanji's family, the Vinsmoke Family, is known for commanding the Underworld army, Germa 66. He further explains that Sanji will become a part of the Big Mom Pirates if he gets married, and will be permanently separated from the Straw Hats. Luffy decides to go after Sanji, and runs into Law and his crew. Nekomamushi and the Guardians throw a party for the Straw Hats as Brook, Franky, and Robin keep watch in order to prevent Kin'emon and Kanjuro from making it onto the elephant. However, they fall asleep, and the next morning the two samurai ascend with Bariete. However, the mink runs off to report the samurai's presence after being asked about Raizo. Long Summary Luffy and Nami are shocked at Pekoms' revelation that the Vinsmoke Family are a family of killers. Pekoms asks them if they have ever heard of Germa 66, which Nami dismisses as a "mythical evil army". This is corrected by Pekoms, who replies that the organization is not only real, but commanded by the Vinsmokes; Sanji's father is the organization's boss. Nami is shocked at this news, but Luffy declares that he does not understand or care; he only wants to know whether or not Sanji would return after getting married. He also states that he does not want to serve under the Big Mom Pirates, and that if Sanji gets married, the Big Mom Pirates will become his underlings instead. This statement causes Pekoms to fall out of bed in shock, and he angrily reminds Luffy that Big Mom is one of the Yonko. As Pekoms gets back in bed, he says that there is no way to refuse Big Mom's Tea Party invitations; if Sanji had done so, Big Mom would have sent him the head of someone he had been involved with; it could have been a member of the Straw Hats, one of the chefs on the Baratie, or even someone from Momoiro Island. This angers Luffy, but Pekoms states that the Yonko hold so much power that anything they desired is simply fated to happen. However, assures Luffy that the Straw Hats would not become Big Mom's subordinates as a result of the marriage, as the wedding was only meant to finalize an alliance between the Charlotte Family and the Vinsmoke Family; thus, when Sanji gets married, he will automatically leave the Straw Hats and join the Big Mom Pirates. This angers Luffy even more, who shakes the lion mink and says that Sanji will certainly refuse the marriage. However, Pekoms is extremely skeptical that he could refuse in front of his vicious family and Big Mom, and still keep his life. Luffy asks Pekoms what he is going to do, and he replies that he will go back once his injuries heal and finish business with Bege. Luffy orders Pekoms to bring him along, shocking Nami, and Luffy tells her that he will go alone in order to have a better chance of sneaking into the party. Despite Pekoms' arguments, Luffy runs off to get Chopper. As he heads outside, he runs past Zoro, and asks his crewmate if he heard everything, which Zoro confirms. Luffy laughs that Zoro is worried about Sanji, which annoys Zoro. Brook, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin then head toward Luffy along with Nekomamushi, who is excited to meet the pirate. Chopper tells him to get back in bed, but Nekomamushi ignores him as he hugs Luffy, causing him to start bleeding again. Law then arrives, wanting to know what the ruckus is. Luffy greets him and asks about his crew, and Law says that he brought all 20 members to greet him. However, Luffy and Law then begin discussing business, causing Law's crew to complain, with Law responding that they did not need to mingle with their allies. Inside, Law reacts in shock upon finding out Sanji's predicament. Luffy asks him to stay and keep watch on the fight with Kaido, but Law reminds him that Kaido himself would likely find them soon, which would increase the damage on Zou. The minks cry in gratitude at Law thinking about their safety, and Nekomamushi starts a party, which infuriates Chopper. As the pirates and minks party throughout the night, Robin, Franky, and Brook keep watch at Zunesha's hip in order to prevent the samurai from arriving, as the minks would likely not be pleased if they discovered their alliance. The next morning, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey mink arrive on Zou as the three Straw Hats sleep. The samurai head onto the island, and Kin'emon asks the mink what he knew about Raizo. The mink becomes distressed as he denies knowing anything about Raizo, and in tears, he rushes away in order to report the samurai's presence. Quick References Chapter Notes *The organization Germa 66 is mentioned, and its boss is revealed to be Sanji's father. *Pekoms reveals that if Sanji had refused Big Mom's invitation, he would have received the decapitated head of someone close to him a few days later. *Pekoms explains that Sanji's marriage is not intended to make the Straw Hat Pirates Big Mom's subordinates, but to seal a political alliance between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. After the marriage, Sanji will automatically leave the Straw Hats. *Luffy decides to sneak into the upcoming Tea Party with Pekoms' help, but without the rest of his crew. *Law's crew is revealed to consist of twenty members, not counting its captain. *Luffy meets Nekomamushi. **Pandaman can be seen next to Nekomamushi during the party. *Kin'emon and Kanjuro arrive at Zou. **Franky, Robin, and Brook intended to stop them but fell asleep by the time they arrived. **The monkey mink intends to report the samurais' presence. Characters Arc Navigation